Puppeteering
Puppeteering also known as Dul-Mi, Doll Play and Marionette is one of the six core Yardplay traditional arts and was disguised as a puppet show in the Yardplay performance arts. Pupeteering focuses on manipulating the body of the user and the bodies of opponents and allies. '''Grabber '''is an internal skill that allows the user to manipulate their ability to feel and respond to pain and injury whereas '''Energy Thread '''can be used to restrain enemies as well as sychronize the movements of allies using the '''Leash '''technique. The successor of Dul-Mi Faction who practises Puppeteering as their major art is known as the Dul-Mi Shae. The Dul-Mi faction of the Southern Temple of Yardplay Faction joined Reunion and were disowned by the Yardplay Factions. Their knowledge of Puppeteering served as the basis for the development of Dummy technology. Known yard players that use Puppeteering include Yuhwa, Park Hyunmi and Chun Guesong. Techniques Grabber Grabber is a breathing technique that allows a subject to be invunerable to the pain or damage caused by any kind of attack, including internal Ki attack, until the technique wears off or the subject reaches their limit and dies from their injuries. Grabber only allows supression of pain and damage for a limited time period based on the practitioners skill with the technique. Park Hyumni was capable of sustaining the technique for a maximum of 15 minutes but more skilled users can extend that period. The Dul-mi Shae, who majors in the art, would more likely die than reach their time limit. One of the best strategies for countering Grabber non-lethally is to cause nervous system breakdown of the practitioner and thus paralyze them, whether through an electrical attack or other means. The after effects of the technique can be quite severe as practitioners of the technique often sustain further injury while using the skill and when the skill wears off their injuries can be instantly debilitating. Park Hyumni could barely stand following her Student Council test as a result of her use of Grabber. Energy Thread Energy Thread is a Yardplay technique that focuses on immobilizing enemies by binding their limbs with long threads of Ki. These Ki threads emenate from the users hands and are indetectable by anyone but a user of Doll Play. While completely binding an opponent takes time they can be partially bound more rapidly to slow and disorientate their movements. Yuhwa was capable of binding even Fire Dragon, a fighter far beyond her level, when given sufficient time. These threads can be dispersed by a sufficiently powerful Ki technique that does not require any movement such as Flame Explosion. Energy Thread can be built upon to use the Leash technique of Puppeteering. Leash Leash allows a Puppeteer to synchronize multiple allies movements using Energy Thread. Energy Thread is used on an ally and the threads allow the puppeteer to influence their movements similar to a puppet on a string. The puppeteer does not completely control the movements of their allies but merely enhances them. This allows a group of fighters to fight as one and greatly increase their co-operative fighting abilities. This technique cannot be used forcefully as in order to leash an ally effectively they must consent to the puppeteers help. Leash most likely owes its origins to the interconnected nature of the Yardplay arts as other traditional arts, which are kept strictly seperate from each other, are unlikely to have techniques to enhance the fighting ability of others. Category:Techniques